This invention relates to container supports in general and plastic bag supports attached to the inside wall of a cabinet door in particular.
Previous bag support systems have been supported on the ground and so take up a lot of space. Recently, it has been proposed to attach two bag supporting brackets or arms to a wall or cabinet door, and rest the plastic bag on the brackets. If a metal material is used to form the brackets, they can be heavy, easily deformable, and have sharp ends that can catch clothing or scratch flesh. In addition, it is often a problem that the handles by which the plastic bag is attached to the support work their way free due to the light weight of plastic bags, especially when little or no refuse is in the bag.